A wide variety of portable media devices are available on the market. These portable media devices are capable of storing and playing music, video, still photos and other media files. Because portable media devices are compact, typically small enough to fit in a pocket, the devices are convenient to store and carry audio, video, photos, and other files while walking, exercising, traveling, commuting to work or school, and driving. Portable media devices are often connected to a personal computing device through a USB (Universal Serial Bus), wireless, or other connection and managed by a multimedia management application executing on the personal computing device. Once connected, the user may transfer digital photos, music and video files between the person computing device and the portable media device.
The portable media devices include a firmware, which is a software program or set of instructions programmed on the portable media device. Firmware provides the necessary instructions for operating the portable media device and for allowing the portable media device to communicate with other devices, such as the personal computing device. Firmware can be thought of as semi-permanent because it will remain the same unless it is updated. For example, the firmware of the portable media device may need to be updated in order for it to work with a computer configured with a new version of an operating system or to increase or improve the functionality of the portable media device.
The firmware is provided by the manufacturer of the portable media device. Typically, each model of portable media device will have a unique firmware. Periodically, as the firmware is updated, the manufacturer of the portable media device or some other trusted source will release a new or updated version of the firmware. For example, manufacturers may make firmware updates available by posting a firmware update program or files on the internet and allowing the user to download the update to their personal computing device. Firmware updates are applied to the portable media device by either (1) executing the update program on the personal computing device while the portable media device is connected or (2) by copying the download firmware update from the personal computing device to the connected portable media device and signaling the portable media device to install the update. Because users are not automatically notified of firmware updates, many users are unaware when a new firmware update is available for their device. Furthermore, for those users who become aware of a new firmware update, the update process is often complicated and daunting.